Many of the previously known insulated packs for dispensing beverages have been designed primarily for use by vendors and are not sufficiently compact for personal use. Previously known compact packs sized for personal use have a capacity for relatively few canned or bottled beverages or are designed only for top loading items such as baby food. Further, prior packs that include two or more vertical stacks of canned beverages leading to a single dispensing path have no mechanism for avoiding a gridlock or jamming of the cans within the pack.